villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Snow Queen
The Snow Queen is a literally cold-hearted monarch with the ability to manipulate snow and ice. Though she stays away from most of the war, she is determined to defend her throne, nearly killing the mighty Shan Yu to defend it. In the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains tournament, she first appears as the version of the character from the 1957 Russian animated film The Snow Queen. In the second part of the tournament, she appears as the version seen in the 1995 film of the same name. Disney Vs Non Disney Defending Her Castle The Snow Queen chooses not to participate in the war but is forced into it when Shan Yu and his Hun army attempted to assault her castle. Remaining perfectly calm, the Snow Queen uses her mastery over the weather to fend off the attack. It literally takes her just a blink to collapse a mountain down on the army, burying them beneath the snow. Though a good number of the Huns, including Shan Yu himself survive, they choose not to assault the Snow Queen again, realizing that they are totally outmatched. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two The Snow Queen's Return The Snow Queen later finds out that her enemy Shan Yu has survived his battle with her and has conquered China. Wanting revenge for trying to attack her in the previous war, the Snow Queen has her ally, King One-Eye, invade China. Unfortunately, Shan Yu quickly defeats the King. She later sends her friend, Stormella, to attack Shan Yu's ally, Mozenrath, but Stormella is also defeated. This angers the Snow Queen, who vows to finish Shan Yu and his alliance herself. Then, she transforms into a more powerful form in order to defeat him (the 1995 incarnation). Vs Odin Hades, who has been observing the Snow Queen's actions, views her hatred of Shan Yu as a threat to his master plan. As a result, he enlists the aid of Odin to defeat her. When he arrives at the queen's castle, she immediately attempts to attack him, but is quickly subdued by Odin's abilities, forcing her to retreat. As she attempts to escape the palace on her sleigh, Odin freezes her solid. Return Myotismon, a mysterious new player in the war, returns the Snow Queen's staff to her, freeing her from the ice. Myotismon is a member of Oberon's "Anti-Acolytes," a group devoted to preventing the return of Chernabog. The Snow Queen joins the group and attacks Bald Mountain with them. There, she encounters Odin once more. This time, the Acolyte summons the Chaos Lord of Fire. Though the demon's frightening appearance scares the Snow Queen, she wipes it out with her magic. She later helps destroy the Acolytes' dark crystal. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Death in Hell The Snow Queen's era does not last for long. After a certain chain of events, Oberon gathers his remain forces for a final attack against the Anti-Acolytes. As soon as they entered Hell, the Snow Queen faces off Mok's ally, Forte. Before she would interract, Forte uses his own music to destroy the ground underneath the Snow Queen. As she attempts to escape, Forte's aggressive music destroys a half of a bridge, that the Snow Queen was crossing in, leaving her nowhere to run. Upon losing balance, the Snow Queen falls into the fire pits of Hell. Non Disney Villains Tournament A Frosty Reign The Snow Queen in this tournament is the bride of Nekron. As the war continues, the Snow Queen suggests that Nekron hire Stormella to assist them in their conquests. Nekron obliges. She and her husband then begin to invade the territories of the Fire Nation. When the Fire Nation responds by sending a navy to melt the Ice Nation, Nekron simply freezes the ships in place. Assassination Attempt The Snow Queen's influence begins to irritate her mother-in-law, Queen Juliana. Juliana arranges to have the Snow Queen killed, hiring Necron 99 to murder her. The Snow Queen learns of Necron 99's presence after he kills several of her native warriors. Infuriated, she finds the robot scaling the side of her fortress. She unleashes a blast of icy energy upon the climbing warrior, killing him instantly. Later, the Snow Queen heard a message from Unalaq, offering his services to the Ice Nation. The Snow Queen find him useful in dealing with the upcoming attack of the Fire Nation. Vs Azula The Fire Nation ends up breaking through Nekron's blockade, forcing the Snow Queen and Nekron to defend their domain. The two Fire Nation leaders, Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula, break into the main chamber. Leaving the Fire Lord to her husband, the Snow Queen turns to Azula, trying to blast her with her staff. Princess Azula dodges each blast, eventually kicking the Snow Queen's chief weapon out of her hand. The Snow Queen tries to harness her own icy energy to knock Azula away, but the more nimble fire princess leaps out of the way. The Snow Queen barely dodges a fiery blast to the face, once again taking up her staff to gain an offensive edge. While Azula busies herself containing the damage of a melting pillar, the Snow Queen tries to again blast her with ice. Azula dodges, but this time the Snow Queen strikes her down. Azula gets up before the Snow Queen can kill her, and she breaks open a potion hanging on the wall. To the Snow Queen's horror, an icy pterosaur emerges from the liquid and freezes her in place. Death As the battle continues, Fire Lord Ozai manages to kill the pterosaur, freeing the Snow Queen from her prison. She looks on to find Nekron dead and Fire Lord Ozai ready as ever to kill her. The two exchange elemental blasts, but Fire Lord Ozai begins melting the palace. The Snow Queen looks on, seeing how the floor gives rise to a massive flood of boiling water. She tries to flee, but Ozai cuts off her escape. With nowhere to run, the Snow Queen falls into the boiling foam below, being burned into a stone statue. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:The Snow Queen's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Nekron's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Snow Queen Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Snow Queen's Alliance Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:CGI Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Oberon's Anti-Acolytes Category:Villains with power wire Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Vs Shan Yu Category:Vs Zeus Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Ice Nation Category:The Snow Queen's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Vs Azula Category:Vs Necron 99 / Peace Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Deceased Characters Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Helen Mirren Category:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Villains Battles